


The Godfather

by Sugalumps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood AU, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Watch young Tobio grow right before your teary eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugalumps/pseuds/Sugalumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa Tooru's inheritance does not turn him into a Mafia boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa Tooru never expected his first place to himself would be a _townhouse_.

 

Sure, he was still in Tokyo, and a good neighbourhood at that, but after four years of sharing dorms with Sugawara followed by The Experiment , when his coaches decided that it would be a _good idea_ for the national team’s setter and ace to share a shoebox apartment together during the year leading up to the Olympics (which it was _not_ , because it had only won them a bronze medal), Oikawa had been _craving_ an apartment to himself; Shinjuku District, penthouse (because, hey, turns out that sportswear advertisements pay well), single bedroom, king sized bed. That was the dream. That was the end goal.

 

Oikawa had endured, and he had been patient, he had put up with Ushijima’s _herbatorium_ , or whatever the hell was the greenery that took up _his_ windowsill, and he had given up showers that used up the entire hot water tank. Truly, Oikawa had suffered. He had _sacrified_. He deserved that dream apartment.

 

Funny, then, how things worked out.

 

According to people who actually like townhouses, Oikawa’s place is perfectly decent. Bright and white, two floors, two bedrooms. Nice. Takeru had even come by the day before from Miyagi to help assemble what little furniture Tooru had acquired; sofa, kotatsu, dining table, a small desk. So far, so good. All of the essentials were in place. It was a house, not yet a home.

 

The second bedroom was still empty.

 

Leaning in the doorframe of the small and empty room, Oikawa feels another lump swell up in his throat. His eyes squeeze shut as he tries to swallow it down. Suga had warned him that this would happen a lot at first, that anything could set him off into tears. He remembers Suga’s own red-rimmed eyes when he had told him, as if Suga was trying to convince himself more than Oikawa that things would get better.

 

His nose is stinging, his eyes are watering, and Oikawa finally sinks down the doorframe in a heap, head between his knees. _Breathe_ , he tells himself. _You need to breathe, Tooru._

 

One shaky breath, then another. Why did it have to be so _hard_? Why did it have to hurt this _much?_

 

Well. It’s not that he expects himself to be totally stoic. But still. All of the crying, all of the remembering, all of the black suits and tight smiles that weren’t smiles at all, the meetings with lawyers who didn’t _care_ and this _stupid empty room_ just really _sucked_.

 

He wants things to go back to normal. He wants to redo the past 47 days. He wants to stop crying. He wants his apartment. He wants-

 

“I’ve brought a housewarming gift.”

 

“Eh?!” Oikawa whips his head back up into the doorframe with a thud. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, and looks up at at the tall figure looming over him. “Jesus, what the _hell Ushijima-”_

 

“Two, actually. Succulents. One for each room.” Ushijima gently places a cheerful gift bag on the ground. It is so inappropriately colourful that Oikawa almost laughs. Almost.

 

“What the _fuck_.”

 

“They are drought-resistant plants. Completely fool-proof to grow. Even a child could keep them for years. We had a pair back in our apartment. Remember Chiyo and Mikito?”

 

“Why are you _here_? _How_ did you-” Oikawa could _not_ deal with this right now. What the _hell_.

 

“I told you, I came to deliver your housewarming gift. And,” Ushijima extends a hand down towards Oikawa, “It is a captain’s job to look out for their teammates.”

 

Tooru gapes at Ushijima for a moment, before rolling his eyes and accepting his hand. “I’m _fine_.” He sighs as he lets Ushijima pull him up. Ushijima’s face is as blank as ever, yet Tooru still feels the scrutiny.

 

“You were crying on the floor”

 

“Wasn’-”

 

“You kicked the doorframe with your bad leg.”

 

“I did _not_.” Ushijima stares. Come to think of it it, there was a searing throb making itself known in his right knee. Oikawa leans against the wall. “I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Is there ice in your refrigerator?” Ushijiima asks, but he’s already made his way down the hallway and turned the corner. Oikawa’s about to answer him when he hears the grating motions of the ice dispenser.

 

Oikawa lets out a shaky breath and allows himself to slump onto the floor once again. When Ushijima returns with a zip bag filled with ice, he joins Oikawa on the floor, positioning the ice in just the right spot on the setter’s knee. At least something good came of that year together.

 

“Thank you,” Oikawa murmurs, eyes to the floor.

 

Ushijima hums in acknowledgement, and the two fall into silence.

 

 

Minutes pass before Oikawa asks, “How did you know about the townhouse?”

 

“You mean, how did I find my setter after he ran out of practice forty seven days ago?”

 

Oikawa snorts. “ _Your_ setter, as if.” He pauses. “You’ve been keeping track of the days?”

 

“You haven’t?”

 

“I ... that’s _different_ and you know it!”

 

Ushijima nods. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

Oikawa had almost forgotten the unexpected earnestness that is Ushijima Wakatoshi. It is unsettling as always. “Ah. It’s alright. I did kind of run out of there without saying anything.” He chuckles, but there’s no humour in his laugh.

 

“Given the circumstances, it’s exactly what I’d expect you to do.” Ushijima turns to look at Oikawa. He lowers his voice. “I am sorry, Oikawa. For everything’s that’s happened.”

 

Damn that Ushiwaka. Oikawa really _could not deal with this right now_.

 

There goes his throat, seizing up again. He sniffles once and draws his knees to his chest, nodding repeatedly. No way does he trust his voice right now; it’s bad enough for Ushijima to have walked in on one crying session already, Oikawa can’t risk losing composure in front of him again.

 

There’s a hand at his back, warm and thoroughly rubbing circles. It is a surprising comfort to Oikawa. He leans into the touch.

 

There’s silence again for a long while, cut only by sharp sniffles and thick gulps.

 

“Your nephew told me about the townhouse.”

 

“Takeru? What are you doing pestering my precious,” a gasp, “he is _not_ going to Shiratorizawa!”

 

Ushijima huffs air through his nose, head slowly shaking. “No. He is not going to Shiratorizawa. Actually,” Ushijima turns to Oikawa, his face in a frown. A deliberate one, that is. “Takeru contacted me. He’s worried about you, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa grimaces. “He’s always been a brat.”

 

Pause.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about. I _am_ fine, you know, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Ushiwaka-chaaaan.”

 

“Oikawa.”

 

“Ushiwaaaaakaaaaaa-chaaaaaa-”

 

“ _Tooru_.”

 

Oikawa startles at his given name, then sobers with a swallow. “I.. I’m okay. I think. Considering all that’s happened in the past _forty seven days_ and what not” he tries to give Ushijima a smirk, but Oikawa’s particular brand of humour was never well received by the volleyball ace. He clears his throat. Another lump. “I mean, there’s no real guidelines of how I’m supposed to deal with it, is there?” Oikawa looks over at Ushijima, who nods at him to continue. “I am dealing with it, though. I am _coping_. It’s just-”

 

He runs his hands through his hair, head resting against the wall. He’s looking into the empty bedroom. He feels his chest tightening and the tears welling up yet again. “Why _me_?”

 

There’s silence for a moment.

 

“Are you talking about Tobio?”

 

“ _Of course I’m talking about Tobio!_ ” Oikawa doesn’t mean to snap, but _damn_ did it feel good to finally _talk_ about this. “I don’t get why they chose _me_! I mean, have you _met_ Sawamura and Sugawara?!” A sob finally breaks through. “They’re fucking _perfect_. So, so why am _I_ -”

 

“Oikawa Tooru.” Ushijima is using his captain voice. “I’ve told you this before. You have an amazing ability to draw the maximum potential out of people around you. When faced with a problem, you are able to quickly find a solution. You are personable. You are reliable. You got our team a spot on the Olympic podium.”

 

Ushijima pauses. He almost looks unsure for a moment before continuing. “If I knew this, Oikawa, then so did Iwaizumi.” Another pause. Ushijima takes a breath, “You are a remarkable person, Oikawa. Iwaizumi knew this. His wife knew this,”

 

“Kiyoko,” Tooru whispers.

 

Ushijima lays a hand on his shoulder. “They trusted you. And they still do. That’s why it’s your name they wrote in the will.” At Oikawa’s silence, Ushijima sighs. “Is it really so surprising that Iwaizumi would want his best friend to raise his son in his place?”

 

Oikawa rubs at his eyes, smiling ruefully. “I guess not.” He says it quietly, fondly. “Thank you, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

“Please do not call me that.” Ushijima stands up, picking up the bag of plants and making his way down the hallway. “Is your knee better?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Are you going to get up?” He’s in Oikawa’s bedroom now, no doubt positioning the one of the desert plants precisely in the middle of his windowsill. Some things never change.

 

“In a minute.”

 

Ushijima makes his way into the empty bedroom, both hands cupping the small potted succulent as if it were his most precious possession.

 

“When is he coming?” Judging from the thickness of the ace’s voice as he steps away from the plant on the windowsill, Oikawa vaguely wonders if perhaps it was.

 

“Later today. Suga and Sawamura are driving him down.” A sigh. “It’ll take some getting used to, just me and Tobio-chan,” Oikawa lowers his voice mournfully, “in a _townhouse_.”

 

“This townhouse is perfectly practical.” Oikawa glares at Ushijima. It’s not his glare that’s useless, it’s Ushijima’s interpersonal skills.

 

Ushijima continues, “Oikawa. You’ll be alright. Tobio will be alright. You will get better together. ”

 

At that, Oikawa finally stands up, knee pain subsided. He’s looking into the empty bedroom, taking in its brightness.

 

He’s smiling. He feels light.

 

“Yeah. I guess we will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plant in Tobio's room is named Michiko. She is Ushijima's first succulent and is very dear to him. She is strong and resilient and he hopes that her strength can inspire Tobio to get through the tough times. What a loser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of kindergarten in Tokyo. What could possibly go wrong?

Feet flying and heart hammering, Oikawa makes his way back to the school in a panic.

 

Twenty minutes. He had only been gone for _twenty minutes_.

 

What could possibly happen in the first twenty minutes of _kindergarten_ worthy of a trip to the principal’s office and a phone call home?

 

Oikawa wasn’t sure that he wanted to find out.

 

At the school’s main gates, he stops to catch his breath. Oikawa was definitely not stopping to rest his knee - he just needed a moment to put together his most convincing Responsible Guardian face.

 

Not that he wasn’t a responsible guardian. It was a work in progress. A learning curve.

 

It had a lot to do with the kid, not the guardian. Definitely not the guardian.

 

No longer red in the face or short of breath, Oikawa makes his way through the school’s main entrance. He flashes the school secretary, _Kishi-san_ , his most charming smile, dimples deep and eyes crinkling. She returns it with a tight smile, _apologetic_ , not quite the shy, smitten smile from twenty minutes ago. Oikawa’s stomach tightens with dread.

 

“Oikawa-san,” she stands to greet him. “Tobio-kun is in Masuhara-san’s office with Takeda-sensei. If you’ll follow me this way.”

 

He nods, “Of course,” and follows quickly in step behind the sharp clicks of the secretary’s heels.

 

The principal, Masuhara-san, is seated at his desk, face stern and arms crossed tightly. To his right is Takeda-sensei, the kindergarten teacher, fidgeting in his own seat. Oikawa takes in the teacher’s now bunched-up shirt sleeves and wild hair styled no doubt by a hand running through its length repeatedly. What a change from twenty minutes ago.

 

 

Finally, Oikawa spots the head of dark hair peaking out from a seat facing away from him. _Tobio_. His heart clenches at the sight. He looks so small in the office’s chair. His feet are nowhere near the ground. Oikawa suppresses the urge to cry with a shaky exhale. Hopefully it wasn’t too obvious.

 

A soft knock on the open door. “Oikawa-san is here, Masuara-san, Takeda-sensei,” Kishi-san announces, and quickly takes her leave with a curt bow. Both men in the office are on their feet to greet Oikawa, tight smiles of their own in place. Oikawa reciprocates the formality.

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Oikawa-san,” Takeda-sensei says, shaking Oikawa’s hand firmly. Neither comment on the cold, clammy wetness of each other’s palm.

 

Oikawa nods, “Of course.”

 

“If you would like to take a seat, Oikawa-san,” Masuahara-san interjects, voice firm and void of any false niceties. He’s pointing to an empty seat beside Tobio, whose overly serious gaze is fixated on the ground. Oikawa notices his balled fists and tight lips. The kid looks absolutely miserable.

 

“Of course,” he repeats, quieter, weaker, sadder.

 

There’s a moment of silence after Oikawa takes his seat.

 

He begins, “Kishi-san was very brief on the phone. I understand there was some sort of incident in class?” At that, the two men across from Oikawa share a glance.

 

“Ah, yes, I’m afraid so,” Takeda-sensei starts, hand running back through his hair. “Since today is Tobio’s first day at our school, I encouraged him to introduce himself in front of the class.” There’s a pause.

 

 _Oh no_. Oikawa can see where this is going.

 

Over the past three weeks, it has been hard enough for Oikawa to get Tobio to say anything beyond _yes please_ and _no thank you_ \- communication was their biggest struggle at the moment, mostly because Tobio refused to talk at all. Oikawa understands that throwing a shy kid like Tobio into a completely new life was totally overwhelming, and building trust took time, but _God_. One-sided conversations were getting really tiresome.

 

So, Tobio standing alone in front of an audience of strange five year olds?

 

Yeah. Get the principal. Call home.

 

It wasn’t going to end well.

 

Takeda-sensei looks wary. He’s looking at Tobio, and he’s being ignored. “Tobio-kun,” Takeda says gently, “would you like to explain what happened, or shall I?”

 

Silence. Tobio lowers his head, bangs shielding his eyes. His cheeks are quickly flushing red. Oikawa shifts uncomfortably.

 

A resigned sigh from Takeda. “Alright, then,” he turns to face Oikawa. “He was very nervous.” _Yep._ “Just stood there at first.” _No duh._ “I, ah, told him that it would be okay to just tell say his name, if he wanted to.” _Oh, g_ _ood save._

 

Takeda is waiting for a reaction from Oikawa. Oikawa nods.

 

“So he did. He shouted,” Takeda takes a breath, “’ _My name is Shittykawa Tobio!_ ’”

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh no._

 

Oikawa was _not_ expecting that. Anything but _that_.

 

He gasps. He can’t help it. It feels like a punch to the gut and a hand to the throat. Suga said that anything could set him off. He _knew_ this, made it his mantra. But _this_... This was one _hell_ of a sucker punch.

 

Oikawa realizes that there’s now three sets of eyes looking at him intently. They’re all waiting for his reaction, even Tobio. With an audience, Oikawa know that he needs to keep his composure, but, _God_ , how does he explain _this_? How could any of them _possibly_ understand what that particular name _meant_?

 

Oikawa takes a breath. It’s shakier than he’d like to admit. “He used to call me that,” he clears his throat, “Tobio’s father.”

 

“Iwaizumi-san?” Masuhara-san asks.

 

This was _not_ getting any easier to talk about. “Yeah,” Oikawa says, “Iwaizumi H-Hajime. You - you _do_ know about our situation?”

 

Of course they did. Oikawa had written _essays_ to the school explaining Tobio’s enrolment halfway through the school year. He had spent _hours_ on the phone talking with school counsellors, teaching assistants, and especially Tobio’s own teacher and principal about the circumstances of his move to Tokyo. Oikawa had kept it brief, and had spared details, but they _knew_. They knew _damn well_ what him and Tobio were going through.

 

Oikawa was _not_ going to explain it again.

 

At that, Takeda and Masuhara both nodded solemnly. “Of course,” they answer in hushed unison. After a moment, Masuhara continues, “We understand that you and Tobio-kun are going through a difficult time,” understatement of the _century_ , “ _but_ , obviously that sort of language is not welcome in our classrooms.”

 

Masuhara-san was looking at Oikawa. Takeda was looking at Oikawa. They were expecting him to talk to Tobio. To discipline him. In front of them. Right now.

 

This kid was going to be the death of him. Death by dragging - painfully, slowly - down memory lane.

 

Where did Oikawa even _start?_ “Tobio-chan,” he began, “I... you... we...” he clears his throat and tries again, “you know that those sort of words aren’t for school. _Or home,_ ” he adds quickly.

 

Tobio isn’t looking at him, but he’s scowling something fierce and now even his ears and neck are red. Is he upset? Angry?

 

Very suddenly, Oikawa realizes that he’s seen that face before. He _knows_ this face. The familiar furrowed brows, the tight lips, the redness that trails down his neck. He’s seen it all before. It’s the face that brought over an especially thoughtful birthday gift, it’s the face that bandaged his knee through muttered reprimands, it’s the face that quickly stormed off after being complimented. He grew up watching that face. Admiring that face. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize it sooner.

 

He knows exactly what Tobio is feeling. He’s embarrassed.

 

Oikawa feels the sting in his nose and the heaviness in his heart. He draws a hand over his face to compose himself. Now is not the time to break down. _Keep it together, Tooru. You’ve got an audience. Keep it together for him._

 

One drawn out inhale. _Okay,_ Oikawa thinks, _so Tobio’s embarrassed. Why?_

 

It’s been hard getting to know Tobio over the past three weeks, and at a moment like this he really regrets not being a bigger part of his life before, well, everything happened. He wished that he knew the kid better, that he understood him. But now’s not the time for lamenting.

 

So, he called himself _Shittykawa Tobio_. Yelled it, apparently. _Why, Tobio, why?_

 

The kid is still a mystery to him, and while he knows that he’s his own person, not completely his father, not completely his mother, Oikawa thinks that in this particular situation, he knows what might be going on.

 

Call it paternal instinct, maybe?

 

Oikawa gets out of his chair, crouching down in front of Tobio. Knee pain be damned, getting through to this kid was more important right now.

 

He gently clasps small fists in his hands. “Iwaizumi Tobio,” he begins again, voice much softer. The reaction is instant: Tobio’s head snaps up, eyes wide. He’s surprised, just as Oikawa he had expected. _Bingo,_ he cheers internally. He just might be starting to figure this kid out. “Do you really think your mom and dad would be so cruel to make you change your name to _Oikawa?”_

 

Tobio blushes all over again, looking down at the ground. It’s the same face as before, and Oikawa’s heart clenches. This poor kid.

 

He continues, “Just because you have to live with me, doesn’t mean that you have to change anything about yourself. I think,” he takes a moment to collect himself, “I think it’s important, that you keep your name. It’s a part of who you are. Where you come from. Who your family is.” He cuckles, and runs a hand through Tobio’s hair. “Your dad must’ve used that name a lot, huh? _Shittykawa._ ”

 

Tobio startles at the nickname, and Oikawa hears murmurs from the men behind him. Appropriate language can wait, he was having a breakthrough moment with Tobio.

 

Slowly, Tobio nods. He’s looking at Oikawa, dark eyes wary and wide. Oikawa smiles reassuringly.

 

“I’m not mad, Tobio-chan. You’re not in trouble.” He ignores the background murmurs again, and stifles a laugh at Tobio’s wide-eyed shock.

 

Oikawa turns to face the principal and teacher. “This has all been a great misunderstanding. Now,” he turns to Tobio, beckons him to stand up. “I think that I’ll be taking Tobio home for the day. I apologize again for the interruption.” He places a hand on the boy’s back and they bow deeply together.

 

Takeda is on his feet. “Ah, Oikawa-san! Are you sure you -”

 

“Yes, yes, I am quite sure. That will be all. We will see you both tomorrow,” Oikawa stops at the door. “Tobio,” he says, “is there anything you’d like to say to Takeda-sensei and Masuhara-san before we go?”

 

Oikawa thought that maybe Tobio could attempt a soft-spoken apology. Today had shown progress, after all.

 

Instead, Tobio whips around and bows so deep and quickly that he stumbles forward. _“I’m very sorry!”_ he shouts.

 

All three adults freeze at the outburst. Then, Takeda chuckles and crouches down, eye level with Tobio.

 

“I accept your apology, Iwaizumi-kun. I see that you’ve learned something very important today, yes?”

 

Tobio nods emphatically. _He’s already talked out for today,_ Oikawa realizes.

 

The teacher smiles. “I’m glad. You know,” Takeda glances up to Oikawa, “Oikawa-san is very wise.” Both Oikawa and Tobio perk up at that. “If you ask him questions, I’ll bet you he knows the answers. Can we make a deal, Tobio-kun?”

 

Tobio nods again.

 

“When you have a question at school, or you don’t know about something, ask me about it. And if you have a question at home, ask Oikawa-san about it. How does that sound?”

 

In the tiniest of voices, Tobio answers. “Okay.”

 

Oikawa beams. Takeda beams. Masuhara-san nods.

 

“Alright, then,” Oikawa says, “Tobio? Ready to go?”

 

The little boy scampers over to Oikawa, bowing once again to his teacher and principal before leaving school.

 

Oikawa barely makes it off the school grounds before he bursts into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh-oh my _God_ , Tobio-chan,” he wheezes, “talk about a first impression!”

 

Tobio grips his backpack tightly, eyeing Oikawa worriedly. He doesn’t say anything.

 

Oikawa wipes his tears. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry for laughing. Whew,” Oikawa exhales loudly. At Tobio’s unwavering wariness, Oikawa’s face softens. How could he explain himself to the five year-old, in terms that he would understand?

 

Oikawa steadies himself, and lowers his voice. “You made your dad proud today, y’know?”

 

At the mention of _him_ , Tobio perks up. There’s no answer, but that’s alright with Oikawa. It’s all the encouragement he needs to continue.

 

A chuckle. “Yep! Embarrassing yours truly was one of his most favourite things to do. He’s probably laughing right now or,” the slightest of tremors, “o-or saying _‘That’s my boy!_ ’ Wherever he is. Your mom, too.” Oikawa throws a punch into the air for good measure.

 

Tobio stares at Oikawa for a moment, and then he smiles.

 

He actually _smiles_. There’s dimples. The kid’s got _dimples_ , who knew?

 

Oikawa is going to explode. With emotions.

 

He smiles, too. Wide and toothy, dimples and all.

 

_Are you seeing, this, Iwa-chan?!_

 

Oikawa can’t help himself - he throws Tobio high into the air and catches him in a tight hug.

 

“Oh, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa murmurs into his hair, “you’re such a good kid. _Such_ a good kid.”

 

“Mmmmph!” Tobio protests.

 

“Alright, alright,” Oikawa laughs, gently lowering Tobio back to solid ground.

 

Even though it hadn’t even been an hour since their morning rush to the first day of kindergarten, the recent whirlwind of emotions day had completely exhausted Oikawa. Looking at his little companion, he’d say that the day had been tiring for Tobio, too.

 

He lets out a long yawn and stretches widely. “Jeeeeez, Tobio-chan. I’m sooooo~ tired! I must be getting old.”

 

Silence. It’s not a bad thing.

 

“How about we build a blanket fort and watch movies when we get home? We can watch _Star Wars!_ ”

 

No answer. No answer is good.

 

“It’s the best movie franchise. Especially _The Empire Strikes Back._ Yeah! We can wear our pajamas, and make popcorn and edamame, and drink tea-”

 

_“Milkshakes!”_

 

 _“Eh?!”_ Oikawa balks at the little boy in front of him. Just when he was making peace with the one-sided conversations. “I.. yeah. We can make milkshakes. Yeah. How does chocolate sound?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

An easy smile lifts Oikawa’s features. Tobio was actually _talking_ to him. “Yeah, chocolate milkshakes it is. Let’s call Suga-san and Daichi-san before we get started. They’ll want to hear about the stunt you pulled earlier. How does that sound?”

 

“Good.”

 

He’s right - it sounds really, really good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all good until Tobio decides that Jar Jar Binks is his favourite character. Sorry Oikawa. Iwa-chan would be so proud.
> 
>  
> 
> So, hi, another update! I'm not thrilled with this, but it's been sitting around for ages, and I thought why not.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented! I hope you're enjoying it so far. I've got one-shots plotted out until Tobio graduates. So. This could keep going on for a while. Since we're still in kindergarten.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Next update should be within the next week or so!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a birthday chapter featuring Daisuga. It's kind of fluffy, I think?

It wasn’t often that Tobio got visibly _excited_.

 

Pork curry with egg for dinner, staying up past his bedtime to watch cartoons, tagging along to practice to see the National volleyball team in action; it all made him inhale sharply, eyes wide as his whole body trembled in anticipation. Classic Tobio excitement. It was so, so, adorable, and it never got old.

 

Standing outside of the shinkansen, waiting for its doors to open, Tobio draws in a quick breath, small frame shaking, eyes unblinking.

 

He’s excited.

 

It’s his birthday, and he’s going back to Miyagi.

 

Oikawa looks at the vibrating boy and snorts. “God, Tobio, didn’t you _just_ use the washroom? What gives?”

 

He’s teasing, obviously, and it gets just the reaction he was hoping for: a furious blush, small shoulders tensing up to his ears, and a new neck pillow falling out of his grasp - a gift from Ushijima, because _apparently_ “It is a captain’s job to give a birthday present to their teammates’ six year-old.” Whatever, it’s not like gift made Tobio go bug eyed or buzzing with excitement or anything. Nope. He was just scared of offending the National’s team’s ace. That was it. It’s not like Ushijima had a knack for picking out gifts for young children. How ridiculous. How completely inane.

 

“Ah!” Tobio yelps. He picks up his pillow and shoots Oikawa an offended glare. He’s not clutching it against his chest because he _loves_ it. He’s worried that Oikawa will tell Ushijima that he dropped it. Obviously. Because Ushijima is scary. And not good with kids. That was why.

 

Oikawa rolls his eyes to the station’s ceiling. “Calm your jets, Tobio-chan. I get that you’re excited. I am too.” He offers Tobio a genuine smile.

 

Tobio nods, half of his face smothered by the pillow. _Freaking Ushijima_.

 

Just then, an announcement rings through the station. Their train doors are opening, and it’s time for them to board.

 

As Oikawa leans down to pick up his own luggage, he sees Tobio race onto the train.

 

“ _Geh!_ Damn it, Tobio!” Oikawa juggles his bags into his grip and chases after the kindergartener, pushing his way through the growing crowd with hurried apologies. “Our seats are _reserved!_ ”

 

It wasn’t like Tobio to just take _off_ like that.

 

He really must be excited.

 

Oikawa finds Tobio in their assigned seats, thank _God._ He has his neck pillow in position, and the matching blanket was taken out of his bag and bundled snugly up to his chin _(freaking Ushijima)_. Oikawa watches the bottom of the blanket flap upwards repeatedly. Kicking feet, no doubt.

 

Oikawa is about to scold him for taking off when he notices just how _happy_ Tobio looks, all bundled up with a rare smile.

 

He really is a cute kid when he wants to be. It’s those damn dimples, where did he even _get_ those from?

 

Oikawa sighs heavily, dramatically. “Fine, kid, you win,” he pulls his phone out of his pocket, “just hold still-”

 

And just like that, the blanket flies over Tobio’s head. The camera goes off a moment too late.

 

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” he sticks out a tongue at the blanketed bundle. “ _Rude_ , Tobio-chan!”

 

There’s no response from Tobio, and Oikawa relents with an exaggerated _hmph. At least he’s getting used to banter_ , Oikawa thinks. Soon after, the bullet train leaves the station, and Oikawa settles down in his own seat.

 

It’s about twenty minutes into the ride when Oikawa admits that having a pillow and blanket would be _lovely_ , especially when his travel companion wasn’t one for talking at the moment.

 

Speaking of which.

 

Tobio is still hiding under his blanket. There’s a steady rise and fall to his covered frame. Ah.

 

Gently, Oikawa leans over his own seat and pries the blanket away from Tobio’s head - can’t have the kid suffocate, after all. He can’t stop but coo _“Awwww”_ when he sees the peaceful sleeping face.

 

 _Out like a light._ Not that Oikawa is surprised - Tobio had been up late packing the night before and up early this morning, excited for the evening’s train ride. Add in a full day of kindergarten adventures with Takeda-sensei and an hour of gymnastics class fueled by birthday energy, and that all amounted to a totally burnt-out six year-old on the train.

 

The gymnastics class, that was Daichi’s idea. Suga had tried to explain Sawamura’s passion for _physical literacy_ , which had nothing to do with literature, what the hell. As Suga told it, Daichi and Iwa-chan had spent a good portion of their undergrad years studying early childhood physicality together. Their conclusion? _Something something physical literacy. Put your kid in gymnastics._

 

Of course, Oikawa understood what went unsaid: this was something that Iwa-chan would have done for Tobio. So. Gymnastics. Three times a week. If Tobio’s leaping rolls and handstands are anything to go by, he could be a great libero someday. At the very least, he was becoming _physically literate._ Hah.

 

Oikawa laughs to himself quietly. Thinking about Suga and Sawamura had suddenly brought on a feeling of overwhelming longing to see his friends and family. His stomach clenches.

 

Ever since he had moved to Tokyo straight of of high school, his visits back to Miyagi had been few and far between. He would spend his university breaks training with his school’s team, and then after that, the National Team kept him extremely busy, especially in the months leading up to the Olympics. He would head home for the odd weekend now and then. Usually for a birthday, or a birth, in Tobio’s case. But for the most part, Oikawa had kept his distance from home over the past six and a half years.

 

If he's being completely honest with himself, it probably had something to do with a certain young family.

 

But.

 

He _was_ very busy in Tokyo... And now wasn’t the time to think about that.

 

So.

 

Spending his entire Winter break back home? _Well._ It had been a while. He's allowed to get emotional, it was _normal._

 

Now, with Tobio fast asleep, Oikawa takes his chance and snaps a picture with his phone. He’s even drooling a little, Oikawa can’t believe his luck.

 

 _[ on our way! ]_ he captions the picture, and sends it to Suga and Daichi.

 

He feels his phone vibrate right away.

 

 _[ !!!!!!!!!!!!! ]_ Suga replies. Another message, _[ can’t wait!!!!!!! ]_

 

His message from Daichi comes a moment later. _[ Someone looks excited. We’re just grabbing dinner now. We’ll be at the station by 8:30 to pick you up ]_

 

Oikawa beams. Even without a blanket to himself, he feels completely warmed up.

 

He’s about to reply to them both when he receives another message from Daichi.

 

_[ Cute blanket btw ]_

 

And just like that, the warm fuzzy feeling abandons him.

 

_Freaking._

 

_Ushijima._

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa wakes up Tobio ten minutes before their train is due to arrive in Sendai. He had nodded off for most of the ride, too, and the pair spend the remainder of the ride in comfortable sleepy silence. _Home,_ Oikawa thinks, _we’re going home._

 

They make their way off the shinkansen together, Tobio carrying his backpack and Tooru wheeling the rest of their luggage behind him. He’s about to pull out his phone to dial Suga when he hears a familiar voice call his name.

 

“Tooru! Tobio! Over here!”

 

Oikawa whips around and there’s Suga waving his arms excitedly as he rushes towards him.

 

Oikawa barely has time to react before his old college roommate collides into his chest with an _“Oompf!”_ He had almost forgotten Suga’s suffocating hugs, good _Lord._ He wheezes.

 

“Welcome back,” Suga murmurs warmly. “I missed you two so much.”

 

“Missed you too, Suga-chan,” Oikawa answers, hugging his friend back tightly. God, he _had_ missed this. It really was good to be back.

 

They break apart, hands on each other’s shoulders. Suga’s sharp gaze travels over Oikawa, his features slowly relaxing.

 

“You look good, Tooru,” Suga concludes, his smile small and genuine. “Parenthood suits you well.”

 

Translation: _you look less like a zombie and more like an actual normal person._

 

Oikawa winks. “What can I say? Tobio-chan is the perfect accessory to any outfit!”

 

Suga snorts. “Oh my _God._ ”

 

“Daichi-san!”

 

Oikawa and Suga turn to watch Daichi catch Tobio in a tight hug of their own. Tobio has his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Daichi’s neck and back. Oikawa almost melts on the spot.

 

“Tobio,” Daichi says quietly, ardently, his head tucked down against the six year-old’s shoulder.

 

 _He sounds relieved,_ Oikawa thinks, glancing over to catch Suga’s reaction to the reunion. Oikawa sees his friend’s glassy eyes and sad smile. He reaches over and gives Suga’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

If there was one thing that nobody could have predicted about the aftermath of the accident, it was just how hard Sawamura Daichi would take the news. It was hard to understand what somebody else was going through when Oikawa could barely navigate his own grief. What he did know was that Kiyoko and Iwa-chan were equally important people in Daichi’s life, and losing both of them at the same time had _devastated_ him.

 

While Oikawa had Suga with him at college in Tokyo, Daichi and Iwa-chan were roommates together in Sendai, sharing the same major as Shimizu Kiyoko. As Oikawa understood it, the three of them were near inseparable throughout their college years, except for the times that Iwa-chan and Kiyoko were sneaking off to make a baby. It was Iwa-chan and Kiyoko that Daichi had first come out to, and they were the ones who helped him come to terms with accepting his sexuality and feelings for Suga. Daichi owed a lot of his emotional support and stability to the couple.

 

Oikawa’s heart ached. He knew that the grief Daichi was feeling was different from his own. Suga had explained it to him once during one of the custody meetings, right after Daichi had excused himself from the proceedings:

 

_“Tooru, you know that I love you, right?”_

 

_Frustrated, tired, upset. “Yes.”_

 

_“And you know how important you are to me? How - how much I appreciate your friendship and your trust. You know that I couldn’t cope with any of this without you, right? Because I love you?”_

 

_A little less annoyed.“Yeah.” A sigh. “You too, Suga-chan.” He really did mean it._

 

_Suga smiled as he looked away from Oikawa and back towards the bathroom where Daichi had locked himself away. Oikawa would never forget how far away Suga’s gaze became in that moment._

 

_“He loved them too, Tooru.”_

 

Oikawa could see it now.

 

It was one thing to hear secondhand explanations of Sawamura’s grief. It was another thing _entirely_ to watch Daichi hold Tobio right now, as if the child were the centre of his universe. Tobio was _literally_ the combination of his two best friends, and now he was all that was left of his mother and father. Tobio was all that Daichi could hold on to. Oikawa swallowed down a lump in his throat. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn’t the only person struggling.

 

Oikawa’s voice cracks as he whispers to Suga. “How’s he doing?”

 

Suga’s smile is weary. “Better. He - it’s - he’s still got a ways to go. But,” Suga sighs. He sounds tired. “He’s getting there. He’s seeing a counselor now. It’s- it’s helped him, a lot. With everything.”

 

Oikawa hums, watching Daichi sway gently back and forth with Tobio in his arms. This was not a moment he would dare interrupt.

 

He turns back to Suga. “And what about you, Suga-chan? How are you?”

 

At that, Suga lets out a weak laugh. “I’m good. I’ve,” he clears his throat, “been better, obviously. It’s been hard. We have good days, and we have bad days. Then we have _those_ days,” Suga pauses to see if Oikawa understands what he’s talking about.

 

Oikawa nods gravely. He knows _those_ days well. Days when he wakes up and the grief washes over him anew, days when the unfairness of the universe makes him throw plates across the kitchen, days when Tobio is telling him that he needs to get up but _he can’t get out of bed_. Yeah. Oikawa knew _those_ days pretty damn well.

 

At Oikawa’s nod, Suga continues. “We still have those days, but not as often. So,” he smiles at Oikawa, hopefully. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “We’re getting better. It’s just taking some time.”

 

Oikawa smiles. “Good. I’m glad.” He watches Daichi finally lower Tobio back to the ground and the pair make their way over to Oikawa and Suga.

 

Suga kneels down and reaches his arms out to grab Tobio in their own hug. “Hello birthday boy! Ahh, you’re getting so _big_! Stop growing, Tobio!”

 

Tobio makes a noncommittal noise, and everyone laughs.

 

Suga and Tobio break apart, all smiles and laughter. Beside Oikawa, Daichi quietly chuckles.

 

Oikawa and Tobio weren’t just back to celebrate the six year old’s birthday - they were staying until the New Year to celebrate Daichi’s birthday, too. _It would mean a lot to him,_ Suga had told Oikawa over the phone, _if you two were there_. Watching the man now, especially after his heartwarming reunion with Tobio, Oikawa knew what Suga had meant.

 

“Say, Dai-chan,” Oikawa begins. Daichi startles at the nickname and Oikawa can’t help but laugh. “How about we make a tradition of this? A week together, you, me, Suga-chan and Tobio chan. From Tobio’s birthday to yours. We could even try Christmas!”

 

Daichi is still flustered from being called Dai-chan. Oikawa vaguely wonders if that’s a name reserved for Suga’s use only. _Oops._

 

Finally, he offers Oikawa a small smile. “I’d like that a lot, Oikawa. Thank you.”

 

Oikawa beams. “Yaaay~! I’m glad you agree. I’ll put you in charge of turkey dinner!” At Daichi’s uneasy expression, Tooru flashes a peace sign. “Kidding! Kind of. We’ll talk it over with Suga-chan.”

 

Daichi is still quiet. He looks totally overwhelmed.

 

Oikawa calms himself. _Guess I haven’t spent much time with this guy at all. Huh._

 

He nudges Daichi’s shoulder. His voice is quieter, gentler. “Hey. Daichi. Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out.” Oikawa isn’t just talking about dinner plans anymore. He hums. “I guess this makes us something like family now, huh?”

 

 _“Huh?!”_ At that, Daichi steps back, eyes wide and glassy. He quickly averts his gaze.

 

Oikawa freezes. Oops again. _Did I screw up, oh my God I totally fucked up I didn’t mean to upset him I-_

 

Oikawa yelps when he hears Daichi laugh, a warm, sincere sound. He turns back to Oikawa, still looking like he’s about to cry, but he’s smiling. He’s happy.

 

“Sorry, I,” Daichi takes a deep breath, in and out, before he continues, “I guess you’re right, Tooru.” He pauses to look over at Suga, who’s now got Tobio on his shoulders and laughing like he hasn’t got a worry in the world. Oikawa smiles. First name basis, finally!

 

“We’re family now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as fluffy as possible. Really. How did I do? Haaaaah. 
> 
> So, hi again! Not much actually happens in this chapter, but I wanted to introduce Suga and Daichi because they are the best uncles ever and play a biiiiig role in Tooru and Tobio's life from here on out. Also, we get a look at how they are coping with the deaths (or should I say aren't coping? ehehe oops. My boys.)
> 
> When I was plotting out the backstory, I realized that Daichi totally gets screwed over. It hits him so hard. Poor baby. So, he'll be an interesting one to write as we move along the timeline. We didn't get much into Suga this time, because at this point Suga is too busy being a mom and making sure everyone is alright.. Can you see where this is heading (I'll splice it with happy scenes, promise!)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has left comments. They are seriously the highlight of my day and really motivate me to crank out more chapters! I can't say how much it means to me to see that someone has taken time out of their day to leave a message. Like, wow! Amazing. You guys are amazing!
> 
> Next chapter should be out next weekend, I think. I've got a week of midterms and assignments ahead of me. Wish me luuuuck!
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I had to sit through a 90 minute lecture on the importance of physical literacy. It was almost funny how passionate the speaker was about ... physical literacy ... but long story short gymnastics is so important for little kids because it teaches full body athleticism better than anything else. Great first stepping stone to other sports, for real. Don't worry though, Tobio won't be a gymnast forever. There is a lot of volleyball in his future, wheeeeeee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another phone call from the school. Whomp whomp.

Just when he was starting to get used to the phone calls from school.

 

A nosebleed, a change of clothes, a forgotten permission slip, a peanut free lunch. Once, a quick trip to the emergency room after Tobio had a choking fit in class (the kid never _chewed_ ). All small incidents, all easy fixes: pack of tissues in a pocket, extra clothing in the backpack, permission forms hung on the refrigerator, peanut free, no-choke lunches (thank _Jesus_ Tobio likes those milk drinks).

 

The secretary, Kishi-san, is quickly becoming a favourite person of Oikawa. At first, his visits to the school’s office were an exchange of charming smiles and sweet formalities between the two, but their familiarity now means good-natured banter, usually at Tobio’s expense. Oikawa actually looked forward to phone calls from school, from Kishi-san. She was nice. The school was nice. Everyone was nice to Oikawa and Tobio.

 

This time, it wasn’t a small incident, it wasn’t nice, and there was no easy fix. _God, how could he ever fix this?_

 

Kishi-san is not herself on the phone. The tremor in her voice controlled, she sounds too serious. Oikawa’s blood runs cold.

 

He should have seen it coming. He should of known that this would happen. They lived in _Japan_ , for fuck’s sake, of course it would happen.

 

The moment Oikawa hears “earthquake drill”, nothing. No breath, no heartbeat, no thought, no life. For a moment, Oikawa was totally numb.

 

Then, autopilot. “I’m coming.” He runs out of the gym in his training gear, kneepads and all. He doesn’t hear his coach or teammates yelling after him.

 

It isn’t far from the training facility to Tobio’s school, but it isn’t exactly close, either. Oikawa doesn’t care. Oikawa doesn’t think, only two words racing through his mind.

 

_Tobio. Earthquake. Tobio. Earthquake. TOBIO._

 

The pain in his right knee brings him back to reality in an agonizing instant. He’s only a few blocks away. Stumbling, he readjusts his knee brace and continues, a painfully uneven cadence.

 

This time, he pulls out his cell phone. He tries Suga first, no answer. Probably busy teaching, because it’s a school day. Obviously. That’s why Tobio is at school.

 

 _Tobio. Earthquake. Tobio._ Oikawa chokes down a sob.

 

His finger pauses briefly over Daichi’s contact information. _You’re supposed to talk to him more. You two are supposed to help each other._

 

He presses call. Two rings, then, “Hello? Tooru?”

 

Nothing from Oikawa. What does he say? Why did he even call?

 

“Tooru, hello? Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been runn-” Daichi cuts himself off, _“where’s Tobio?”_

 

 _“Daichi,”_ Oikawa manages. He barely recognizes the roughness of his own voice. “He’s at school. The school. Tobio’s school, they-” he has to catch his breath, “there was an earthquake drill today.”

 

Silence from Daichi. Long, painful silence. Oikawa hears the anguish loud and clear.

 

Daichi’s voice takes on a rasp not unlike Oikawa’s. “Oh, Tooru.” A hitching breath, “Does Suga know?”

 

“No, I’ve tried him. He’s - probably busy.”

 

“Yeah. He’s got staff meetings on Thursdays.”

 

Neither of them speak for a moment.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Daichi. I don’t know how to deal with this.” Oikawa swallows hard, “What do I _do_?”

 

Daichi doesn’t answer for a while. When he finally speaks, he’s quiet. “I don’t know, either, Tooru. I don’t know what Tobio is feeling right now.”

 

 

Oikawa bites his lip, and lets their conversation fall into silence yet again.

 

He was making progress with Daichi, and they do talk, but still the newness of their friendship ( _family_ , Oikawa thinks) shows in their mutual... wariness.

 

Now. Oikawa gets people. He’s a people person - reads them well, figures out what makes them tick. It’s a skill almost as invaluable as his tosses, as far as the National team is concerned.

 

Reading athletes on the court is nothing like predicting the reactions to loss. Even in the months that he’s gotten used to life with Tobio, as attentive as he has been, Oikawa still does not understand the boy, especially not when it comes to Kiyoko and Iwa-chan. He’s learning, but Oikawa realizes that Tobio is an evolving subject, changing day by day. So he’ll learn as Tobio grows. Understand as Tobio comes to understand. Eventually, Oikawa will get Tobio. But it’s not something that will happen overnight.

 

_If you hadn’t ignored him before, you would recognize his trouble now._

 

The thought is unwelcome, and Oikawa’s stomach drops in regret. If he was around before the accident, if he hadn’t avoided Miyagi and Tobio and Iwa-chan, then maybe he would know how do deal with the kid now. Too bad he wasn’t. Too bad he didn’t.

 

Oikawa tilts his head back, closes his eyes. Now wasn’t the time for regrets.

 

While Oikawa was away in Tokyo for five years, Daichi wasn’t. He was _around_ for Tobio. He was _there_ , he was always there. So maybe Daichi didn’t know what Tobio was feeling right this moment, but he was there for Tobio when Oikawa wasn’t.

 

Oikawa chews his lip harder.

 

How does he put this? Daichi shouldn’t have to deal with _that particular memory_ right now, but Daichi was _there_. Oikawa and Daichi are not good enough friends to completely understand each other’s grief, but right now, Oikawa was out of options. Wariness be damned.

 

He needs answers, and he needs to understand. Daichi was _there_ , damn it.

 

“You...” Oikawa begins, “you were there, Dai-chan. After it happened. With Tobio.” Oikawa swallows again, because his throat is seizing up and he doesn’t want to cry, “What did you do?”

 

It’s a heavy stillness for Oikawa. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything...

 

He hears murmurs of activity from Daichi’s end and the sound of a door closing. Suddenly, no more background noise. _Must have moved somewhere private._

 

“That was different, Tooru.” Daichi’s whisper is leaden. “That whole day was... I mean, we didn’t _know_ , at first. What had happened. I didn’t even _feel_ anything shake, so I didn’t think-” a breath, “all I knew was that Kiyoko and Hajime were in the hospital, a-and that I was the the closest person to pick up Tobio from school. So I did.”

 

Daichi allows himself a drawn out exhale. “He didn’t say much. Tobio. He was just as confused as me. All he knew was that,” his voice cracks, “he was going to the hospital to see his mom and dad. “

 

It’s a while before he continues.

 

“We were the last to show up. Hajime’s parents, Kiyoko’s parents, Suga... they were all there. They were all crying. When I saw Suga’s face... I _knew_. And,” his voice lowers to a deep tremor. “And then everything else just... I don’t remember. I shut down, Tooru. I _can’t_ remember. Sorry.”

 

At this point, Oikawa’s heart is in his throat and for not for the first time, he thinks, _I should have been there_. God, he _should have been there_.

 

“I’m sorry, Dai-chan.”

 

“Not your fault,” Daichi murmurs, “Just,” he takes a breath, “be there, for Tobio. That’s all you can do right now.”

 

Oikawa smiles ruefully. “I guess so. Thank you, Daichi. Sorry for the call.”

 

“Not your fault,” Daichi repeats, “Really, don’t apologize, Tooru. I’m glad you called. I-” he clears his throat, “I mean, I’m not glad that you have to _deal_ with this, but... I appreciate that you’re reaching out. To me. Suga’ll be happy,” a humorless chuckle, “my therapist will be _thrilled_.”

 

It gets a genuine laugh out of Oikawa. “Oh _God_.” He’s approaching the school’s gates now, and the worry hits hit anew.

 

_Tobio. Earthquake. Tobio. Tobio._

 

“I’ve gotta go, Dai-chan.”

 

“Tooru,” if Daichi’s hushed tone is anything to go by, he’s picked up on Oikawa’s anxiety. “You’ll be fine. Tobio is a tough kid. He's like his dad. He’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

 

 _I hope so._ Oikawa barely has time to hang up and believe Daichi before Kishi-san is rushing outside towards him. Her face is pale, lips in a tight line. There’s no casual friendliness this time, only a bow and an “Oikawa-san.” The tremor in her voice on he phone sounds a little less controlled in person.

 

Now, Oikawa gets people. Although he’s not fluent in reading grief, fear is an emotion he recognizes on the spot. One look at Kishi-san was all he needed to know.

 

She’s scared.

 

Kishi-san takes Oikawa’s hand ( _too cold, too clammy_ ) and escorts him inside. Oikawa wants to protest but her grip is tight and she’s practically running, heels a machine gun staccato.

 

“He’s in his classroom,” she explains as they make their way through the narrow hallways. Oikawa has to duck at the classroom door. “He won’t-”

 

Kishi-san cuts herself off as Oikawa takes in the scene in front of him. The cheerful kindergarten classroom is completely empty, small toys and crayons and sheets of paper left askew as if they were dropped and forgotten. _If they had an earthquake drill, then that is exactly what happened._

 

A man in dress pants and a button-up with rolled sleeves is crouching on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs. Takeda-sensei. He’s not looking at Oikawa, instead his weary gaze is fixed on the small boy hiding beneath a chid-sized desk.

 

Tobio’s entire body is wrapped around a table leg. Even from the doorway, Oikawa can see that he’s shaking.

 

If Kishi-san is scared, then Tobio, clinging to that table leg as if it’s the most important thing in the world, is absolutely _terrified._

 

_He’s won’t let go. He won’t get out._

 

Oikawa’s heart plummets from his throat to the pit of his stomach.

 

 _“Tobio!”_ he cries, he can’t help it. Oikawa nearly knocks Takeda-sensei over as he rushes over to his little boy. Down on all fours, Tobio gapes at Oikawa with wide eyes. Oikawa sees the reflective sheen of tears streaking Tobio's face and his body clenches. The poor boy looks _wild_ , a small cornered animal.

 

His heart cannot take this.

 

Oikawa chokes out a sob. “Oh, Tobio-chan,” he reaches out, but draws back when Tobio flinches and shields his face against the table leg. His small frame begins shaking again.

 

Oikawa looks back to Takeda-sensei.

 

Takeda’s face is a mixture of worry and regret. “He’s been like since since we announced the drill,” he explains to Oikawa, “he didn’t say anything, he just _dove_ under the table. And,” a weary sigh, “he hasn’t let go.”

 

Oikawa doesn’t answer, instead he watches Tobio, heartbroken and baffled. What does he _do?_

 

“I didn’t know,” Takeda cuts in, “that it was an earthquake, Oikawa-san.”

 

Again, Oikawa does not answer.

 

He had been brief, when he explained Tobio’s situation to the school. They knew _damn well_ what he and Tobio were going through, but he wasn’t about to indulge them with details. Tobio’s parents had _died_ , suddenly and unexpectedly. That was all they needed to know.

 

Watching Tobio underneath the table now, all tremors and tight fists, Oikawa knows that was a mistake.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to Takeda, to Tobio, to the heavens.

 

Tobio writhes in a knot of grief, tighter and tighter, and Oikawa has to close his eyes. _Stay calm._

 

Right now, Oikawa needs to think. He needs to be calm.

 

_What does he do, what does he do, what does he do?_

 

Inhale, exhale. _Stay calm. Be there for Tobio._

 

Like a punch to the gut, an unexpected gasp. Daichi’s words, Tobio’s fear, the earthquake drill... it _clicks._

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa tries again, crawling over to the boy. He says it slowly, reminding himself to keep his voice level. “You’re safe. Everyone’s safe. Nobody is in the hospital.”

 

No answer, but Oikawa sees small fists loosen their grip on the table leg.

 

“Today was just a practice, to keep you safe. There was no earthquake. We’re not going to the hospital. Everyone is safe.”

 

There’s still no answer from Tobio, but Oikawa continues, “We’re going home, and we’re going to put on our pajamas and watch cartoons with blanket forts and chocolate milkshakes because that’s what we do when we’re feeling sad. We’re not going to the hospital, because nobody got hurt today. Everyone is safe. We’re sad, but we’re safe.”

 

Still nothing. Then, a sniffle.

 

Oikawa’s voice is a whisper, “Oh, Tobio-chan. It’s alright. You must have been so scared.”

 

The slightest of nods. Another sniffle.

 

“This is what you had to do last time, isn’t it? When Daichi-san took you to the hospital?”

 

Another nod. Another sniffle.

 

“Baby, I wish I could make the earthquakes go away, but I can’t. There will always be earthquakes,” Oikawa feels Takeda’s incredulous stare at his back, but he goes on, “that’s why you have to practice what to do when there is one. To make sure you stay safe. If you know what to do in an earthquake drill, then you won’t have to go to the hospital.”

 

He pauses to let the words sink in. It’s hard to tell whether or not his words are getting through to Tobio, but with Tobio, silence is not a bad thing.

 

Then, Tobio starts sobbing.

 

He’s completely bent around the table leg, crying harshly and loudly and gasping for air. It is uncontrolled, it is completely devastating. It is a bad thing.

 

Oikawa whimpers. His own eyes blur with tears and it’s hard to breathe. _“Tobio-chan,”_ Oikawa crawls over to the boy and hugs him from behind. “Come on, let’s go-”

 

 _“Dad,”_ Tobio wails, and he latches himself to Oikawa like he had to the table leg. Like he’s hanging on for dear life.

 

For one agonizing moment, Oikawa freezes. For a moment, everything stops.

 

_Breathe, Tooru._

 

Then, he hugs back fiercely, protectively, wanting to cry just as hard as this little boy. He swallows once, twice, then rises to his feet, Tobio clinging to his chest. He wonders if Tobio can feel the pounding in his ribcage.

 

With a watery smile, Oikawa makes his way past Takeda-sensei, “I’m sorry about this, sensei,” he gets out, “He.. I.. we need to go.” He pauses, “I’d bow, but-”

 

“It’s okay, Oikawa-san,” Takeda-sensei stammers. The poor man, always the unfortunate witness to their grief. “Take good care of Tobio.”

 

 _I’m trying,_ Oikawa wants to say, but he only trusts himself to nod.

 

As the pair make their way back to the front office, Kishi-san is standing at the door, perfectly rigid.

 

“Oikawa-san,” she begins, “I’ve called a taxi for you and Tobio. It’s waiting outside.”

 

 _“Oh?_ That wasn’t necessary, Kishi-san-”

 

“With all due respect, Oikawa-san,” Kishi-san cuts him off, no wit, no nonsense. She’s looking at Oikawa’s trembling right knee. “It absolutely was.”

 

At that, Oikawa has no words. He nods slowly and quietly thanks the secretary before making his way with Tobio outside. He didn’t think his limp was _that_ obvious.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they’re through the door to their townhouse, Tobio scampers off to his room and slams the door shut. Probably best to give him some alone time after everything’s that’s happened.

 

Against the hallway wall, Oikawa allows himself to lean back until he’s on the ground, his head lowered between his knees. _Breathe, Tooru, you need to breathe._

 

Today had been rough. Even after all of the progress that he’s made with Tobio over the months, today felt like moving back to square one. A total disaster. He’d _never_ seen Tobio cry like that before. It was awful, heartbreaking, and Oikawa hadn’t done a thing to help him. Just thinking about Tobio crying like that underneath the table made Oikawa’s stomach turn to ice. He looked so scared. So _alone_. And then...

 

A shaky snivel.

 

Maybe he wasn’t cut out to raise this kid.

 

Really, why did _he_ end up with custody?

 

“Have you made a habit of this?”

 

 _“Eh?!?!”_ This time, Oikawa’s head slams down into the hardwood floor beneath him. “Owww..”

 

He looks up at Ushijima, who is peeking out from the kitchen’s doorway. “You were on the floor like this last time I checked up on you. Do you do it often?”

 

“What are you doing here, what the _hell?_ ”

 

“Is it your knee? Is it hurting again?” Oikawa hears the ice dispenser whirring to life. He rolls his eyes.

 

“No, yes, I don’t know,” Uhijima makes his way down the hallway towards Oikawa and wordlessly hands over the bag of ice. It’s only then that Oikawa takes in the ace’s neatly-tied apron and the warm smell of yeast in the air. “What _are_ you doing here?”

 

“I’m making milk bread. It’s your favourite.”

 

“Don’t need to tell me that,” Oikawa mutters, “Wait, _what? Why!_?”

 

Ushijima looks down at Oikawa, is lips slightly downturn. It’s a look Oikawa can’t place. Huh.

 

“You ran out of practice today.” Ushijima says it as though it explains everything.

 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow.

 

Ushijima actually fidgets, what the hell. “It’s just,” is he _rambling?_ “The last time you ran out of practice, it was-”

 

...Oh.

 

“It was when I heard about the accident.” Oikawa finishes.

 

Ushijima nods.

 

They stare at each other for a moment, before Oikawa continues. “That still doesn’t explain why you broke into my townhouse to bake milk bread, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Ushijima answers, returning to the kitchen. “It is a captain’s job to look out for their teammates. Instead of letting you run away like when your friends died, I decided to wait here until you returned. Baking is a good way to pass the time, you should try it sometime.”

 

Oikawa can’t help but gape. He’s totally weirded out, sure, but there was something strangely endearing about _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ breaking into his house to make sure that everything’s okay, and that baking milk bread was a _sensible thing to do_. Like, what?

 

The guy had a strange way of showing concern.

 

Oikawa sighs. Ushijima probably left practice early, too, and he knows how dedicated he is to his training regime, especially with the Asian Games fast approaching. Missing a day of practice to house-sit for Oikawa was no small sacrifice.

 

Oikawa sighs heavily. At the very least, he owes Ushijima an explanation.

 

“Tobio had an earthquake drill at school today.”

 

Pause.

 

“Is that so?” Ushijima answers from the kitchen.

 

“Yes...” Oikawa begins, eyes focused on his fiddling fingers. “That’s... why I ran out of practice.”

 

Ushijima pokes his head out from the kitchen. He’s frowning. “You ran out of practice because of an earthquake drill.”

 

“Yes...”

 

“... Am I missing something?”

 

So much for concern, what the _fuck._ Oikawa is on his feet, marching to the kitchen.

 

“ _Missing somethin_ g?! Are you _kidding_ me?” Oikawa glares up at Ushijima and yeah, he’s choking up. His voice is quiet venom. “An earthquake is what _killed_ Iwa-chan, you goddamn _cow. Fucking right_ you’re missing something!”

 

Ushijima blinks. He looks genuinely surprised. “I thought it was a car accident.”

 

“Ah,” Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to blink. “Well, yeah, they were driving at the time, but,” Oikawa groans, “Nobody told you it was during an earthquake?”

 

“Nobody told me _anything_ , Oikawa. The obituaries only mentioned a motor vehicle collision.”

 

“You _read_ their obituaries?”

 

“Nobody told me _anything_ , Oikawa.” A pointed look from Ushijima. “ _You_ never told me anything. So yes, I read their obituaries, which made no mention of an earthquake.”

 

That was... such an Ushijima thing to do.

 

Oikawa lets out a huff.

 

“Yeah, well, there was one. Wasn’t a big one, but. Still. Enough to... Well. They were...” a breath, “in the city. At an intersection. There was a bus, a-and it...”

 

Slowly, Oikawa drags his hands down his face, wiping away tears. He looks over at Ushijima, who is staring at him stone-face. Oikawa imagines Ushijima’s stoicism would have made him a great therapist. Or mortician. Anyway.

 

“Tobio... was at school when it happened. He did the hide under the desk and count to sixty thing. Then, y’know, Dai-chan comes to pick him up and they go to the hospital a-and-” Breathe in, breathe out. “That’s why I ran out practice today. Because the last time Tobio had to hide under his desk and count to sixty...” Oikawa cuts himself off there, because what else is there to say?

 

Ushijima is still as blank faced as ever. “I had no idea, Oikawa. Thank you for telling me.”

 

Oikawa crosses his arms and snorts. “Now you know.”

 

“How is Tobio?”

 

As the day’s events replay in Oikawa’s mind, he whines. “Not great. He’s in his room.”

 

Ushijima nods, but stays quiet.

 

“Apparently the best thing I can do is _be there_ for him. What does that even _mean_?”

 

He looks over at Ushijima, but there’s no answer.

 

A frustrated growl, “I am _trying_. And it seems that every time I think that I’m getting used to this parenting thing, it all goes to _shit._ ” Eyes to the ceiling, blinking fast. “Am I here for him right now? Am I supposed to be with him in his room? I don’t _get_ it. I don’t get _him_. _I-_ ”

 

Oikawa leans against the kitchen counter, head in his hands. He thinks of Tobio crying under the table, the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice right after they embraced. “I still don’t get why they chose me.”

 

“... Haven’t we had this discussion before?”

 

“I don’t know, probably. Doesn’t make it any less true.”

 

“Oikawa.”

 

“What?”

 

“Must I repeat myself?”

 

“Repeat yourself? What about?”

 

“About Tobio. We’ve gone over this. Your guardianship was not a mistake.”

 

“Yeah, then _why_ do I keep messing up?”

 

“You are not messing up, these circumstances are beyond your control. You’re doing the best you can.”

 

“Daichi and Suga could do better...”

 

“Oikawa.”

 

“It’s _true!_ ”

 

“It is _NOT!_ ”

 

Ushijima’s thunder echoed throughout the house, and then there was silence. Oikawa couldn’t move. Couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.

 

He had _never_ heard Ushijima yell like that before.

 

Ushijima begins again, his voice quieter but no less livid. “Tobio’s parents knew their son better than anyone, Oikawa. I did not know them well, but even I know that much, you know that much. Your friends know that much,” he exhales slowly, deliberately, “To say that leaving Tobio with you is a _mistake?_ That’s an insult to his parents.” Ushijima approaches Oikawa, like a predator going in for the kill. “Is that what you’re saying, Oikawa? Did Iwaizumi and his wife did not have their son’s best interests at heart when they left him to you? Were they _bad_ parents?”

_“NO!”_

 

Oikawa grabs Ushijima by his apron and pushes him away harshly. His eyes are wild as he shakes with fury.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ , Ushijima. You have no right to talk about them like that! _No right_ -” His voice breaks and he has to stop. Breathing heavily, his anger subsides as the hurt and anguish overcome him once again.

 

In the middle of his kitchen, he breaks down.

 

Crumpled in a heap of limbs and tears, he finally lets out all of the bottled up grief and heartbreak from the day.

 

Oikawa isn’t sure how long he stays like that, in the middle of the kitchen floor.

 

Eventually, he hears the cheerful ding of his oven timer, and then suddenly, he can smell _heaven._

 

“The milk bread is ready.” Ushijima announces.

 

Oikawa looks up, Ushijima looks down, they lock eyes for a moment.

 

Then, Oikawa pats the floor beside him. Ushijima frowns.

 

“We’re not eating on the floor, Oikawa.”

 

“My house, my rules.” He sticks out his tongue. “There’s beer in the refrigerator.”

 

“There is no place for alcohol in an athlete’s diet.”

 

“Says the guy who just baked me a shit ton of sugary carbs.” The smirk comes naturally, “Beer, please.”

 

Oikawa is pleasantly surprised when Ushijima turns around with a loaf of bread in one mitted hand and two bottles of beer in the other. He can’t help but snort loudly, shuffling to grab his phone out of his-

 

“Take a picture and I will leave with the bread and beer.”

 

“So _mean_.” Oikawa whines, but can’t stop the grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Ushijima hands over a bottle to Oikawa and he sits down on the floor.

 

“Thanks,” Oikawa murmurs, struggling with his bottle cap. “Ah, I’ll go grab a-”

 

Ushijima reaches out and takes the bottle, “Here,” he says as the cap makes a satisfying _pop_ , handing it back to an awe-struck Oikawa.

 

“With your _bare hands?_! Brutish, yet impressive, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

Ushijima uncaps his own bottle. “Please don’t call me that.”

 

They drink in comfortable silence, cut only by Oikawa’s groan of absolute delight as he bites into the milk bread.

 

“Oh my God, what the hell, this is so _gooodmph_ ,” another groan, “Why did you never make this when we lived together, _mmmmgoooodmphh.”_

 

“It is a captain’s job to make sure his teammates don’t fill up on a _shit ton of sugary carbs.”_

 

_“Rude.”_

 

Ushijima hums, and the two fall back into silence.

 

Eventually, Ushijima asks, “I’d like to know what’s bothering you, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa almost chokes. “The _hell?_ Nothing’s bothering me.”

 

Ushijima sighs, and points to the floor. “So you’re saying that crying and eating on the floor is normal now? I’ve never seen you so quick to anger. It’s obvious that something’s up.” Lowly, “And I’m not just talking about your knee.”

 

Oikawa flinches and looks down at the floor. “ _Obvious_ , huh.”

 

He bites at his lip, looking everywhere but Ushijima. _It’s not like he’s wrong, either_. Damn that Ushijima for being so straightforward.

 

Oikawa draws out a breath, slowly, hopefully evenly, before setting his gaze back on Ushijima.

 

“He called me dad today,” Oikawa murmurs, “Tobio.”

 

Ushijima’s eyebrows raise, but Oikawa continues in a hush. “At least, I think he did. He just yelled it as I went to pick him up.” A humorless chuckle. “He was hiding under a table. He was crying so _much._ It really sucked.”

 

Ushijima nods slowly. “I see.”

 

Oikawa doesn’t know why he decided to talk to Ushijima about it. Hell, he still doesn’t know what to _think_ about it.

 

And yet, Oikawa can’t handle the heavy silence and continues. “It caught me off guard, y’know? I just,” he blows air out of his nose, “I completely froze when he said it.”

 

“Does it bother you?” Ushijima asks.

 

“Does what?”

 

“Being called Dad.”

 

“... I’m not his dad.”

 

“I know. But it bothers you, doesn’t it?”

 

“I’m not his _dad_.”

 

“... I know.”

 

“Then _why-_ ”

 

Inhale, exhale. Breathe.

 

Hesitation for a moment.

 

“Oikawa,” Ushijima begins, “you’re not replacing Iwaizumi.”

 

Oikawa ducks his head between his knees.

 

“That’s what’s bothering you, isn’t it?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Oikawa. Tobio will always love his parents. You know that.” An exhale. “But he is young. He lost his father and mother too soon, and now he has to live the rest of his life without them.”

 

Oikawa rocks back and forth.

 

Softly, “Tobio needs stability, Tooru, and that’s where you come in.”

 

Oikawa raises his head at the sound of his name and sees Ushijima smiling at him. “To think that Tobio already trusts you enough to call you dad? That’s _incredible._ ”

 

Oikawa frowns, and Ushijima cuts him off. “Understand, Oikawa. Tobio is _six._ All he wants is something, or someone, to fill the void left by his parents. No six year old wants to be alone, no one _ever_ wants to be left alone. Not like he was.” Ushijima takes a breath. “It does not mean that’s he’s already forgotten about his father. It means that he trusts and loves you like he would Iwaizumi. For a quiet boy like Tobio, it’s a big milestone to say something so important. It also means, Oikawa,” he pauses, “that you are absolutely meant to be the one to raise him.” An exasperated sigh, “Why does it seem like everyone knows this except for you?”

 

Oikawa hugs his knees tightly. What is he supposed to say to that? He rubs at his eyes, cursing his emotions. Oikawa knows that when all is said and done, that Ushijima is right. It is a good thing that he and Tobio are living together. He is a good influence in Tobio’s life. They are helping each other grieve and recover. It is a good thing that Tobio sees him as a father figure.

 

And yet..

 

“I miss him,” Oikawa whispers, swallowing tears.

 

“I know.”

 

“I miss him _so much_.”

 

“... I know.”

 

“He should be here with Tobio.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Why can’t he _be here?_ ”

 

“... Oikawa.” Two strides, and Ushijima is standing above Oikawa with crossed arms. “Those thoughts will only hurt you. Instead,” he extends a hand down to Oikawa, “Pay attention to what _is_ here.”

 

In an instant, clarity. It’s like a veil has been lifted. “Tobio,” Oikawa breathes, eagerly accepting Ushijima’s hand and hoisting himself up. “He’s still in his room.”

 

Oikawa pads down the hallway, as quietly as he can considering his newfound urgency He opens the door to Tobio’s room carefully, a warmth coming over him as he sees the young boy wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep.

 

Oikawa tiptoes over to Tobio and gently squeezes his shoulder.

 

“Tobio-chan,” he whispers, “it’s time to wake up. Ushiwaka-chan’s here and he’s baked us milk bread.”

 

Slowly, Tobio stirs awake. Oikawa notices the still-swollen red eyes and swallows a lump in his throat. He smiles gently at the waking six year-old and scoops him up, blankets and all.

 

“Hey, Tobio, we’ve got a guest, let’s go say hello.”

 

“Mmmph.”

 

Oikawa carries Tobio bridal style back to Ushijima, who has busied himself with cleaning dishes in the kitchen. Oikawa rolls his eyes, _what a loser._

 

At the sight of the ace, Tobio squirms in Oikawa’s arms and slides out of his grasp.

 

“Hello, Ushiwaka-chan-san,” Tobio says with a bow, his small voice still slurred by sleep.

 

It takes everyone a moment to process.

 

Ushijima _stares._

 

Oikawa _howls._

 

Tobio shoots back up, ramrod straight. _“Ah!_ I’m sorry, Ushijima-san!” Suddenly he is very much awake.

 

Oikawa is bent over in a fit of laughter. This time, the tears are welcome company.

 

“Oh my _God_ , ha! Ushiwaka-chan- _san_ ,” Oikawa wipes at his eyes, “Whew. I’m using that. That’s amazing. Ha!”

 

Tobio looks positively miserable, so Oikawa calms himself down and kneels down in front of the child. “Hey, Tobio-chan. It was funny! Ushijima doesn’t mind.”

 

A pointed look from Oikawa to Ushijima.

 

“... I do not mind...”

 

“See? Nothing to worry about!” He winks and flashes a cheesy grin. Tobio’s frown eases, and Oikawa’s smile melts into meek adoration. “... How was your nap, kiddo?”

 

Quietly. “Good.” Tobio looks up at Oikawa. “I feel better now.”

 

And then finally, _finally_ , Oikawa relaxes.

 

_He’s better now._

 

He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles easily. “Good, that’s good.” he swallows, “I’m sorry about today, Tobio-chan. That was pretty rough, huh?” Oikawa has already had enough heart-wrenching heart-to-hearts for a day, but for Tobio he will always make an exception.

 

 _He has to be here for him._ “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Tobio shakes his head quickly. “I feel better now.” He repeats softly.

 

Oikawa knows that can’t be entirely true, so he goes on. “You know, Tobio-chan, you can talk to me when you need to talk.”

 

A small nod.

 

“And there’s nothing you want to talk about?”

 

A small head shake.

 

Oikawa closes his eyes. _Win some, lose some._

 

“Alright, but know that the offer will always stand. Okay?”

 

A small nod. “Can I have some milk bread now?”

 

Oikawa chuckles. “Yeah, sure, it’s good, I’ll get you some. Glass of milk too?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Alright, how about you go pick out a cartoon to watch and I’ll come join you.”

 

“...”

 

Tobio doesn’t move. His eyes are fixed on Ushijima, and he’s doing his cute little full-body shake. Tobio is not a kid of many words, but Oikawa is almost fluent at reading his body language. The moment his lips tighten and his cheeks pinch at their dimples, Oikawa knows what’s up.

 

Tobio’s just too afraid to ask.

 

 _Ugh, fine._ Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Ushiwaka-chan- _san_ ,” he drawls, “would you like to stay and watch cartoons with us?”

 

Instanly, “Yes. Thank you for having me.” Ushijima bows to Oikawa and then to Tobio, who is totally flustered and shuffles out of the kitchen with Ushijima in tow. Oikawa rolls his eyes. These losers.

 

Leaning against his kitchen counter, Oikawa is maybe kind of grateful for his unannounced guest. Today had been brutal, and there was still a lot of emotion and interaction to sort through.

 

 _But for tonight,_ he thinks, _just being here will be enough._

 

 _Just being here, huh?_ A quiet chuckle. For tonight, he knows _exactly_ what that means.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up a week late with Starbucks*
> 
> SOOOOOO this chapter was supposed to be out last weekend but.. it kept getting longer... and longer... so here it is, really late. My apologies!
> 
> So, backstory in this update! Not a happy backstory, but hey, it's something! I kind of wanted this particular story later on in the timeline, but realistically, an earthquake drill is something that Tobio would have to deal with in kindergarten. So! New-parent Oikawa gets to deal with it in all of his conflicted glory. This poor boy, he's trying so hard. I wish I could solve their problems quickly, but these boys aren't so straightforward. Gahhh.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who keeps reading! Special thank you to everyone who sent me well wishes on my exams! Sadly my life is going to be consumed by papers and exams for the next two weeks, but I will try my best to update ASAP. (At least, I won't write another 5k chapter, holy moly).
> 
> Your comments are seriously the highlight of my writing experience. I would love feedback on this monster of a chapter, too. I never write longer than 2k at a time, so it's a new thing for me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOO I don't have any excuses for this. I was hiking this summer when the sudden though that Iwaizumi + Kiyoko = TOBIO?! Entered my head and it hasn't left me alone. So. I had to write it down.
> 
> There's more where this came from, ha. So far it's been written in one-shot form, dealing with life and times of young Tobio and OIkawa. 
> 
> I would love some feedback!


End file.
